Present applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,521 patented Dec. 6, 1966 and No. 4,487,128 patented Dec. 11, 1984 are the pertinent examples of prior art in this field.
This invention is a portion of an overall portable munition system and cooperates with other elements which are the subject of the related applications given above. This invention is utilized to provide a safety device to prevent accidental or premature detonation and explosion of the munition while elements of the other inventions cooperate with the action of this invention to provide a complete munition. These related inventions when combined with this invention explain the entire operation of the munition.